Dias das Bruxas
by Marck Evans
Summary: Ninguém sabe toda a verdade. Um detalhe, um segredo, pode mudar o rumo de qualquer história. - SLASH


Desafio da Ártemis

Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: **Desafio da Ártemis – Detalhes no final**

**Dia das Bruxas**

Severus acordou com o coração acelerado. Ficou imóvel e esperou para descobrir o que o acordara. Não havia nenhuma alteração no quarto de pensão ordinária onde se escondera. Provavelmente fora algum barulho no exterior ou em outro quarto do pardieiro. Por precaução, usou um feitiço silencioso que indicou não haver nenhum bruxo ou outro ser mágico no raio de um quilômetro. Estava relativamente seguro.

Levantou-se com cautela mesmo assim. Não fez ruído ou acendeu a luz. Havia perigos não mágicos.

Deitara-se vestido, como fazia há meses. Passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando o resto do sono. Seu corpo doía, sentia-se meio febril e sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada.

Forçou-se a comer os restos frios do seu jantar da véspera. A comida que já era ruim quente, fria era absolutamente intragável. Mas não havia nenhuma esperança de um café da manhã decente, e Severus já comera coisa pior.

O relógio mostrava que eram 5:23. Dormira quase quatro horas, correndo um risco que não podia ao ficar um período tão longo sem verificar o perímetro. Apesar disso, sentia que pegaria no sono sentado. Era um péssimo sinal. Estava cada vez mais cansado. Desde o início sabia que, em algum momento, isso aconteceria. Seu corpo começaria a falhar. Na verdade, demorara mais do que previra.

Fugira com pouca coisa além da roupa do corpo. Apenas sua varinha, algum dinheiro trouxa e uma pequena sacola com poções energéticas e de cura. Provisões de emergência que ele mantinha reduzidas em um bolso de sua capa.

Roubara uma loja de roupas trouxas e queimara suas veste na primeira meia hora da fuga. Precisava desaparecer, e o único lugar onde tinha alguma chance era no meio dos trouxas.

Desde então, mantinha-se em movimento. Em algumas noites, dormia em pensões baratas que exigiam o dinheiro na entrada e não faziam perguntas. Em outras, sentia o perigo perto demais para se arriscar tanto. Passara várias noites em claro, outras em alguma casa trouxa que encontrava vazia. Mais de uma vez em igrejas ou escolas. Por mais que economizasse, o dinheiro acabara na primeira semana. Desde então, vinha sobrevivendo de pequenos furtos.

Não tinha muita esperança de conseguir fugir por mais tempo. No entanto ia continuar tentando. Sua vida podia ser uma porcaria, mas era tudo o que tinha e agarrava-se a ela. Mesmo sem motivos para continuar, mesmo sem Harry.

Afastou a lembrança. Não podia se permitir pensar nele. Não mais. Se deixasse as lembranças começarem, não ia agüentar. Desistiria e quebraria a única promessa que fizera a Harry.

Com esforço, engoliu o último bocado de comida. Era hora de partir novamente.

Olhou em volta. Nenhuma evidência de que estivera ali. Poderia desaparatar, mas não era bom deixar lendas de sumiços misteriosos pelo país inteiro. Usou o banheiro sujo no corredor. Desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível.

Andou rápido e vigilante até um beco há duas quadras dali. Escondeu-se nas sombras e teve de apoiar as costas contra a parede. Estava suando frio e tremendo.

Sabia que era devido à exaustão, mas não tinha nada que pudesse ajudar. Suas poções estimulantes haviam acabado há três dias. Seu corpo agora se ressentia do uso prolongado seguido de abstinência. Previra que isso ia acontecer - afinal de contas era um mestre em poções por alguma razão. Infelizmente não conhecia o suficiente da farmacologia trouxa para se arriscar a roubar algum substitutivo. Na verdade, não acreditava que algum remédio trouxa ou bruxo pudesse ajudá-lo a se manter acordado e atento, e conseqüentemente vivo, por muito tempo mais. Estava tão exausto que quase ansiava pelo aparecimento dos aurores.

Começara essa fuga sem sentido em junho, no dia que Harry derrotara o Lorde das Trevas. E o cerco estava se fechando. Já tentara sair do país de todas as maneiras possíveis, tanto bruxas quanto trouxas. Mas aparentemente ele era o mais procurado da lista dos aurores e as fronteiras da Inglaterra estavam magicamente fechadas para ele.

Desde o início da fuga não tinha notícias do mundo bruxo. Apenas via o reflexo do fim do domínio do Lorde das Trevas entre os trouxas. Eles chamavam de fim da onda de atentados terroristas e tentavam se recuperar de toda a destruição. Mas ainda havia sinais das ações dos comensais em alguns lugares. À luz do amanhecer, eles se tornavam mais visíveis.

Logo haveria gente nas ruas, e Severus tinha de continuar andando para não chamar a atenção.

Assim que a crise de exaustão passou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e voltou a andar. De cabeça baixa e prestando atenção à sua volta, mas mais devagar agora. Não adiantaria se apressar e ser encontrado pela polícia trouxa desmaiado nas ruas e sem documento. Certamente o Ministério já expedira um comunicado aos trouxas classificando-o como perigoso. Não podia vacilar e nem confiar em ninguém. Estava sozinho. Como sempre.

Mais que o desconforto e o cansaço, era a falta de Harry que afetava Severus com mais intensidade. Os deuses eram testemunha do quanto sentia falta daquele imprudente, louco e estúpido heroizinho grifinório. E de Albus.

Evitava as lembranças desde que fugira. Não dormir o suficiente tinha a vantagem de parar com os pesadelos onde revia Albus morrendo, caindo da Torre de Astronomia. Não sonhava mais como isso, nem com a fúria e decepção de Harry quando o perseguiu até os portões de Hogwarts.

Não queria recordar. Doía muito. Mesmo as lembranças boas machucavam. Por isso evitava se lembrar também do encontro dele e Harry no esconderijo, quando o garoto já sabia que ele obedecera Albus, que tudo era um plano. Dos meses de conversas escondidas. Do primeiro beijo dando vazão a tudo que vinham reprimindo há tempos. Da primeira noite que passaram juntos. Dos instantes de paz roubados no meio da guerra.

Não se permitia lembrar de nada disso. Nem de Harry sendo atingido pelo feitiço do Lorde das Trevas no momento em que o maldito caía morto.

Quando deu por si, havia andado um bom tempo sem realmente ver onde estava indo, perdido nas memórias que não desejava. Se houvesse algum auror por perto, ele teria sido capturado sem nem mesmo saber o que o atingira.

Olhou ao seu redor. Era uma espécie de mercado. Mulheres trouxas passavam com sacolas e reclamavam dos preços da comida. Estava com fome, mas tinha pouco dinheiro e no seu atual estado não era seguro roubar nada na frente de tanta gente.

Hesitou. Sempre pensara rápido, mas sua mente estava embotada. Ficar parado ali com cara de faminto era a pior coisa que podia fazer.

Tinha de se mover, no entanto ficou olhando a decoração de morcegos em uma das lojas. Era véspera do Dia das Bruxas. Harry gostava dessa festa. Na verdade gostava de qualquer coisa que servisse para matar aulas. Severus perdeu-se em suas memórias novamente. Quase podia ver Harry tentando explicar quem era o Batman enrolado em uma das suas capas – grandes demais para Harry. Os olhos muito verdes brilhando com um entusiasmo quase infantil. Só nessas horas ele podia ser um garoto de dezessete anos como os outros. E Severus mantinha-se sério, escondendo que sabia do que Harry falava. Divertia-se demais com o entusiasmo dele para interromper sua explicação desajeitada.

Um trouxa esbarrou em Severus e ele voltou à realidade. Não havia mais risos, capas, Harry. Só frio, fome, cansaço e muitos passos a dar.

Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar. Foi quando, pelo canto do olho, notou que havia alguma coisa diferente. Algo que não pertencia aquele lugar. Alguma coisa definitivamente não trouxa.

Apressou o passo. Tinha de achar um lugar para desaparatar. Escapar. Sobreviver.

Um discreto e infantil feitiço de pernas bambas atingiu Severus e ele caiu. Foi aparado por um auror vestido de trouxa que sorria às pessoas em volta e dizia que seu amigo estava doente.

Antes que conseguisse recuperar o domínio do corpo, foi levado para o tal lugar discreto que queria alcançar. Já havia outros aurores disfarçados convergindo para aquele ponto.

Finalmente acontecera. Sem oferecer resistência, Severus foi capturado.

* * *

Hermione passou o pano úmido suavemente sobre o rosto Harry. Havia feitiços para isso, claro, mas ela preferia assim. Tocá-lo lhe dava fé de que Harry conseguiria sair dessa situação. Já conseguira fazer o impossível tantas outras vezes. Ele precisava só de mais um milagre. Só mais dessa vez.

Olhou para o quarto particular em St. Mungus. Havia flores por todos os lados. Cartas, desenhos de crianças, caixas de doces, cestas de frutas que eram constantemente renovadas. Os bruxos não esqueciam a quem deviam sua liberdade.

Só não havia vida nos olhos de Harry. Ele estava assim desde o final da luta contra Voldemort.

Hermione foi até a janela. Dali podia ver os trouxas e seus carros passando, sem saber o quão realmente perto todos eles estiveram de conhecer o verdadeiro terror.

Ron, o resto da família Weasley e ela se alternavam nos cuidados com Harry. Hermione só podia agradecer aos deuses que Kingsley Shacklebolt fosse o Ministro da Magia. Qualquer outro teria se apossado de Harry. Tratando-o como um troféu e afastando-o dos amigos que o amavam independente dele ter o não derrotado Voldemort.

Muitas vezes, nos meses desde a batalha, Harry gemia e se agitava, seus olhos mostrando um pouco de vida. Depois recaía na apatia, seu olhar voltava a perder-se. Nessas horas, ele costumava chamar por algumas pessoas. Ron, Sirius, Remus, a própria Hermione, os pais, o professor Dumbledore. Mas o mais assustador era ele chamar principalmente por Snape.

Hermione vinha se perguntando o que seu amigo poderia querer com o assassino de Dumbledore. Harry não dizia o nome de Snape em um tom de raiva. Era mais um lamento, o chamado por alguém que ele queria muito. E dizia Severus, como se fossem íntimos. O que fazia menos sentido ainda.

É claro que ela percebera que durante o sexto ano deles Harry fora se apaixonando por Snape. Era tão óbvio. Assim como também era evidente que não acontecera nada entre os dois. Agora, ela se perguntava se, apesar de tudo o que Snape fizera, Harry ainda podia amar aquele homem.

Pensar no traidor trazia aqueles dias de volta à mente de Hermione.

Com o professor Dumbledore morto, o caminho de Voldemort para dominar a Inglaterra bruxa estava aberto. Antes mesmo de agosto terminar, ele já controlava o Ministério e Snape, seu favorito, tornava-se o diretor de Hogwarts.

Os nascidos trouxas eram caçados por todas as partes. Suas famílias eram mortas e o terror tomou conta de bruxos e trouxas. Mesmo que os não mágicos ignorassem a causa de tanta mortandade, eles caíam aos montes.

Hermione lera tudo sobre a primeira fase da luta conta Voldemort. Analisara minuciosamente os relatos do que as pessoas sofreram, mas nada a preparara para viver isso na própria pele.

Seus pais estavam em segurança, com memórias falsas em um país distante. No entanto, isso não impedia que ela sofresse pelo que acontecia às outras pessoas. Os pais de Colin e Denis Creevey não foram os únicos a serem mortos apenas porque seus filhos eram bruxos nascidos trouxas que se recusavam a apresentar-se a Umbridge no Ministério.

Não era de se admirar que tantos se apresentassem para lutar no dia em que finalmente aconteceu o confronto direto entre Harry e Voldemort. A simples lembrança dessa batalha a deixava orgulhosa e assustada.

Ainda estremecia ao se lembrar das lutas. Das palavras ecoando no Salão Principal de Hogwarts durante a batalha final. Voldemort gritando que Harry era dele e apenas dele. Harry dizendo que ninguém devia intervir, que ele precisava enfrentar Voldemort sozinho. Das provocações. Harry dizendo que todas as horcruxes estavam destruídas, que Voldemort era vulnerável.

Lembrava-se nitidamente de Snape entrando correndo, a varinha na mão. Por um instante, a máscara que ocultava os sentimentos dele vacilou e Hermione pôde ver a dor no seu olhar. E medo. Mas ele se recompôs rápido. Parecia pronto a jogar-se na frente de Voldemort. Mas Harry o estuporou.

A lembrança seguinte de Hermione era Voldemort lançando um Avada Kedavra. E a luz verde do feitiço mortal atingindo Harry no peito, antes de ricochetear e acertar Voldemort também.

Então o corpo de Voldemort incendiou-se, e a confusão no Salão Principal começou.

Hermione não sabia exatamente o que acontecera. Alheios a tudo, ela e Ron se ajoelharam ao lado do corpo do amigo morto - eles, assim como todos naquele salão, tinham certeza de que Harry não sobrevivera. Lembrava do susto e da alegria que sentiram quando viram que ele ainda respirava. E a preocupação ao ver seu real estado.

A voz de Harry arrancou Hermione dessas memórias. Ele chamava novamente por Snape.

Hermione não se esquecia que o último feitiço de Harry fora para afastar Snape do duelo. Exatamente como Dumbledore afastara o próprio Harry do confronto com Draco Malfoy um ano antes. E se perguntava o porquê disso.

* * *

Ron estava cansado daquela baboseira toda. Não haviam lutado tanto para ficar respondendo perguntas de um bando de velhos que se escondera no pior da guerra e agora queria saber tudo em detalhes. E que depois pediam para ouvir novamente.

Respirou fundo e olhou de cara feia para o chefe da Comissão Para Registro Histórico da Guerra Contra o Déspota-Você-Sabe-Quem. Ron só imaginava a ira de Harry ao ouvir esse nome pomposo e ridículo. Nem com Voldemort morto e queimado essas pessoas tinham coragem de dizer o nome dele.

O velho babão pigarreou. Lá iam eles novamente.

-Pode nos dizer por que não retornou a Hogwarts no último ano letivo?

-Como já disse a essa comissão oito vezes, nós sabíamos que Voldemort tinha criado uma série de horcruxes e que a única forma de matá-lo seria as destruindo antes.

-Nós quem, meu jovem?

Ron respirou fundo, mais uma vez.

-O senhor Harry James Potter, a senhorita Hermione Jane Granger e eu. Ronald Billius Weasley.

-Quantas horcruxes existiam?

-Na época, acreditávamos que a alma de Voldemort tivesse sido fragmentada em sete pedaços, o que nós dava seis horcruxes. Só mais tarde soubemos da existência de uma sétima horcrux.

Pelo olhar aborrecido do encarregado das perguntas, Ron percebeu que sua resposta inteligente o poupara de uma série enorme de questões para esclarecer o número exato de horcruxes. O que eles estavam pensando? Era realmente a oitava vez que respondia a essas perguntas.

-Quais eram essas horcruxes?

Hora de ser esperto outra vez, e resumir numa única resposta o que eles levariam horas perguntando:

-Um diário, que Harry destruiu em junho de 93, sem saber que era uma horcrux. Um anel, que o professor Dumbledore destruiu em julho de 97. Um medalhão com o qual a ex-conselheira Umbridge passeava pelo Ministério e que eu destruí em outubro de 98. Uma taça que Hermione destruiu em junho passado, uma tiara destruída acidentalmente pelo Comensal Crabbe durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, a serpente de Voldemort destruída por Neville Longbottom, também durante a referida batalha. E um fragmento preso na alma de Harry. O próprio Voldemort destruiu essa horcrux, se autodestruindo nesse ato.

Ron respondeu de um fôlego só. Sem pensar. Hermione e Percy o prepararam bem dessa vez. Eles tinham dado uma redação quase formal as respostas das perguntas que sempre se repetiam. Ron apenas decorara. Tinham a esperança que esses depoimentos acabassem logo.

-Como conseguiu não ir para Hogwarts, como exigia as leis promulgadas pelos Fantoches do Déspota?

-Convenci o vampiro que morava no sótão da casa de meus pais a se passar por mim e assim simularmos uma doença grave.

-Seus pais estavam cientes desse ato arriscado?

-Sim. Toda minha família se arriscou na luta contra Voldemort. De uma forma ou outra.

Essa resposta estava fora do roteiro traçado por Hermione e Percy, mas a paciência de Ron estava sendo duramente testada e ele precisava alfinetar a Comissão de alguma forma.

Os gestos de desconforto mostravam que ele atingira pelo menos alguns dos alvos. Mas o suplício continuou:

-Uma vez que não estava em Hogwarts nem na casa dos seus pais, onde o senhor se abrigava?

-Quando A Toca foi invadida durante o casamento do meu irmão, nós fomos para a antiga residência dos Black, que Harry havia herdado um ano antes.

-E por que foram para lá?

-Era uma casa protegida por um feitiço Fidelius, e o fiel do segredo era o falecido Professor Dumbledore. Estávamos relativamente seguros e tínhamos liberdade para procurar as horcruxes.

-Por quanto tempo ficaram lá?

-Até 23 de novembro do ano passado.

-Por que saíram desse abrigo?

-Acidentalmente alguns Comensais conseguiram penetrar as defesas. Tivemos de fugir.

-Para onde?

-Acampamos até pouco depois do Natal, quando Harry conseguiu uma cabana também protegida por Fidelius.

-Como o senhor Potter conseguiu essa cabana?

-Não sei. Ele disse que o professor Dumbledore tinha um último espião. Mas não nos disse quem.

-Até quando ficaram nesse novo esconderijo?

-Até sermos capturados por Comensais e levados para interrogatório na Mansão Malfoy, de onde fugimos. Depois disso nos abrigamos na casa do meu irmão Bill, de onde saímos para invadir Gringotts e Hogwarts e lutar contra Voldemort. - Ron perdeu de vez a paciência, e as respostas decoradas que se danassem, junto com aquele bando de velhos covardes. –Eu já contei essa história um monte de vezes, Hermione já contou essa história mais vezes ainda. Quer mais detalhes? Leia as atas dos outros interrogatórios.

-Depoimentos. – Uma bruxa com cara de barata o corrigiu.

Ron nem se dignou a responder.

A mesma bruxa insistiu:

-Acredito que esteja cansado, senhor Weasley. Mas uma última pergunta. Uma que não foi feita em nenhum outro depoimento.

Ron respirou fundo, pela milésima vez no dia.

-Pois não, Comissária?

-O Comensal Assassino Severus Snape alguma vez esteve em Grimmauld Place depois que o feitiço Fidelius foi executado, antes da morte do Professor Dumbledore?

-Sim. Muitas vezes.

-Não temiam que ele levasse outros Comensais até o seu refúgio?

-A princípio sim. Mas Harry nos garantiu que havia um feitiço que impedia isso.

-Qual feitiço?

-Ele nunca disse.

-O senhor sabia que, quando o Déspota exigiu que o Comensal Assassino Snape levasse os outros Comensais até a antiga casa dos Black, o Comensal Assassino Snape respondeu que nunca estivera lá, portanto não podia entrar, nem levar os Comensais?

-Não. – Isso era uma novidade perturbadora. - Como vocês...

-Fomos informados disso interrogando outros Comensais, senhor Weasley. O senhor tem alguma idéia das razões do Comensal Assassino Snape para se arriscar recusando um pedido do Déspota?

-Não. Nenhuma idéia. – Dizer que Ron estava surpreso era pouco. – Acho que terão de capturar Snape e perguntar a ele.

-E perguntaremos. O Comensal Assassino Snape foi capturado essa manhã.

Agora Ron estava definitivamente chocado.

* * *

Minerva estava concentrada no relatório de notas. Esse ano, em especial, o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts era sinônimo de muito trabalho.

Boa parte do castelo precisou ser reconstruída. O estrago foi tão grande que, pela primeira vez, Hogwarts abriu suas portas para um novo ano letivo com duas semanas de atraso. Mesmo assim, ainda havia muita coisa a ser feita. Entre os último reparos e a rotina diária de uma escola, Minerva não podia se permitir perder nem um minuto do seu longo dia de trabalho. Por isso, logo depois do almoço, ela já estava mergulhada nos seus afazeres.

Tentava entender porque as notas em Poções dos Slytherins estavam tão acima das outras casas, quando uma coruja invadiu sua sala e deixou cair um pergaminho exatamente sobre o relatório de Horace.

Era um bilhete do próprio Ministro, obviamente escrito às pressas. _"Snape foi capturado hoje, pouco antes das dez em Mole Valley. Estou indo acompanhar o interrogatório pessoalmente"_.

Minerva sabia que esse bilhete era uma deferência muito grande do Ministro. Uma deferência a ela, certamente, mas era principalmente uma amostra de apreço a Albus, que vinha insistindo em ser informado de tudo que dizia respeito a esse assunto. Parecia ansioso e preocupado com o destino de Severus. Não era exatamente o tipo de atitude que se esperaria que alguém tivesse por seu assassino. Albus chegara mesmo a exigir que não se referissem a Severus como Comensal Assassino Snape na sua frente.

Foi contendo sua perturbação interior que Minerva avisou:

-Albus, prenderam Severus há algumas horas.

A imagem de seu velho amigo empertigou-se na tela.

Minerva desconfiava de que ainda existia um último enigma envolvendo Albus e Severus, e talvez até mesmo Harry. Ela conhecia Albus melhor que a maioria das pessoas. Ele foi um grande homem. Um brilhante estrategista, um líder carismático, um bruxo poderoso e dono de uma das mentes mais lúcidas e inteligentes de que se tinha notícia. No entanto, era também alguém que mantinha seus segredos até o último instante, recusando-se a compartilhar as informações que não fossem absolutamente necessárias. Pecando mais por assumir todas as responsabilidades do que por delegar indevidamente. Talvez não pudessem ter derrotado Voldemort de outra forma. Mas Minerva não era obrigada a gostar disso.

Obviamente, ela defendia Albus de qualquer um que ousasse criticá-lo. Mas era honesta demais para não admitir para si mesma as características mais difíceis do caráter dele. Albus era indubitavelmente um manipulador. E, mesmo depois de morto, ainda estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Os indícios estavam ali para Minerva ver. Nenhum dos quadros de diretores parecia ter qualquer ressentimento contra Severus. A sala da direção trabalhara bem com ele enquanto Severus dirigiu Hogwarts. Por muito menos que isso Umbridge ficara trancada do lado de fora. Além disso, a própria Minerva testemunhara o quadro de Albus conversando calmamente com Severus. Não era o tipo de coisa que acontecia entre um assassino e sua vítima.

Talvez por já esperar alguma revelação, não se surpreendeu quando o quadro disse:

-Minerva, há algo que você precisa saber.

-Imagino que vá enfim me contar o grande mistério de sua ligação com Severus.

-Sempre se pode contar com sua capacidade de observação, minha cara. – Albus nem mesmo tentou parecer surpreso com sua dedução.

-Nem tanto, uma vez que você manteve e ainda mantém algo bem escondido de mim.

-Tem razão. Você e o resto do mundo precisam saber logo meu último segredo.

Minerva sinceramente duvidava que fosse o último, mas conteve-se e deixou Albus falar.

-Todos já sabem, a essa altura, que fui ferido quando destruí a segunda horcrux de Riddle. O que poucos sabem, é que o ferimento era fatal. Apenas as habilidades de Severus estavam retardando seus efeitos.

-Mas por que ele... – Minerva interrompeu-se e comprimiu os lábios fortemente.

-Severus sempre foi leal a mim, Minerva. Até mesmo ao me matar, ele atendeu um pedido meu.

-Albus!

-Eu estava morrendo. Em menos de um mês, as poções não fariam mais efeito. Se fosse necessário eu enfrentaria a morte lenta o mais dignamente que pudesse. Mas fiz Severus jurar que não deixaria o jovem Draco tornar-se um assassino.

Minerva estava chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

-Evidentemente, eu sabia da missão de Draco. O próprio Severus me alertou sobre ela. E sobre o voto inquebrantável que fez com a Senhora Malfoy. Ele deveria proteger Draco a qualquer custo. Não achei que alguns dias da minha vida fossem um custo tão alto. Não para mim. Mas certamente esse foi um ônus terrível para Severus.

Minerva levou uns bons minutos para reagir. Aquilo era tão absurdo e, ao mesmo tempo, fazia tanto sentido.

-Albus, como você pôde?

-Eu estava morrendo, Minerva. Precisava de Severus nas fileiras dos comensais. Precisava que ele continuasse cuidando de Harry. Não havia outro caminho para nenhum de nós.

-Isso é terrível. Grande Morgana! Severus é considerado como um monstro por todos. Por que não disse nada até agora? Como _**pôde**_ não dizer nada?

-O testemunho de um retrato não é considerado válido. Sabemos disso. Eu temi que as provas que deixei da inocência de Severus pudessem ser deturpadas se eu as entregasse antes da hora.

-Você tem provas disso?

-Tenho. As mesmas que usei para convencer Harry a confiar em Severus. E que eu imploro que você use para livrá-lo.

-Onde estão?

-Atrás da minha moldura. São as memórias de nossas conversas. Acredito que, se procurar nosso caro Ministro Shacklebolt, ele ouvirá você.

Trinta minutos depois, tendo apenas avisado a Horace que ia se ausentar e não sabia quando voltava, Minerva emergia da lareira de visitantes do Ministério. Seu senso de justiça martirizando-a por tudo que dissera e pensara de Severus.

Andou rapidamente até as salas de interrogatório. Quem estava em seu caminho, simplesmente saía da frente. Mesmo os que não foram seus alunos viam claramente que não era hora de provocar a Diretora de Hogwarts.

Quando chegou à sala onde Severus estava sendo interrogado, ela respirou aliviada ao dar de cara com Percy Weasley.

-Senhor Weasley, eu _**vou**_ falar com o Ministro _**agora**_.

Seu ex-aluno mostrou que ela não errara quando o designara monitor. Foi inteligente o suficiente para perceber que ela não estava exatamente pedindo uma audiência. E sensível o bastante para saber que ela não agiria assim se não fosse realmente necessário. Aparentemente, a guerra finalmente o fizera amadurecer. Percy manteve-se a altura da situação.

-Vou avisá-lo da sua chegada, Diretora.

Minutos depois, Minerva entrou na sala. Três aurores cercavam Severus que parecia doente. Weasley e o Ministro a olhavam, obviamente curiosos quanto a seus motivos.

Uma súbita certeza de que conseguiria reparar aquelas injustiças todas brotou no peito de Minerva e ela sorriu para Severus, que não correspondeu. Ele parecia alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

Determinada a arrancá-lo dessa apatia, Minerva começou sua explicação.

* * *

Harry passava os dias sentindo sua mente alternar entre a consciência e um mundo nebuloso onde podia conversar com seus pais, Sirius, Remus e até mesmo com o Professor Dumbledore.

Ou então, perdia-se em devaneios. Lembrava-se de Severus. Do desejo que ele lhe despertava. Sentia sua falta. Lembrava de cada conversa que tiveram. As informações sobre Voldemort, a dor na voz de Severus quando eles descobriram que Harry era a sétima horcrux - que nem mesmo Voldemort desconfiava que existia. Lembrava da força do abraço de Severus nessa hora.

Enquanto estava consciente, Harry podia ouvir o que acontecia ao seu redor. Pelas conversas de Hermione e Ron, ele sabia que Severus estava foragido e que estava sendo caçado. Ele tentava explicar a verdade aos amigos, dizer que Severus não era um assassino. Que ele era um herói. O seu herói. Mas não tinha forças para voltar e perdia-se em suas conversas com os mortos. Sua mãe e Remus incentivavam seus sentimentos por Severus. Seu pai e Sirius odiavam a idéia. Esquecendo-se do mundo, Harry se divertia na companhia deles. Aproveitava o prazer de ter seus pais, Remus e Sirius ao seu lado. Estava quase em paz.

Quando o Professor Dumbledore vinha, eles falavam de assuntos mais sérios. Fora o velho bruxo que explicou que o feitiço de Voldemort matara a horcrux dentro de Harry. Mas que o atirara numa espécie de limbo e que só dependia de Harry escolher qual o caminho tomar.

Era tentador ficar ali. Estava tão cansado. O mundo não precisava mais dele. Mione e Ron seguiriam em frente. Sentiriam sua falta, mas tinham um ao outro. Por outro lado, ainda existia muita vida pulsando dentro de Harry. Seus pais estavam juntos, Sirius tinha Remus. Eles também ficariam bem sem Harry. E havia Severus.

Lembrava-se da última vez que se viram. Severus entrando correndo no Salão Principal, visivelmente disposto a lançar-se na frente de Voldemort para proteger Harry. E Harry o estuporando. Ele tinha de se deixar matar, se quisesse destruir Voldemort. Severus nunca aceitaria isso.

Então Harry chamava por ele. Queria-o ali, ao seu lado. Em paz. E tentava dizer a Ron ou Mione que eles deviam ajudar Severus. Salvá-lo por Harry. Mas eles não entendiam, e Harry se cansava e deixava sua mente divagar novamente. Mergulhava nas memórias.

Suas favoritas eram as dele e Severus em seus raros momentos de paz. Harry ficava assim, até que seus mortos viessem novamente falar com ele.

Com o tempo até mesmo seu pai e Sirius já entendiam o que Harry sentia por Severus. James resmungava que Harry tinha o pior instinto possível para escolher por quem se apaixonar. Sirius ainda fazia uma ou outra piada. Era pouco provável que um deles viesse a gostar de Severus um dia. Mas era óbvio que eles não esqueciam tudo o que ele fizera para proteger Harry.

Com o correr do tempo todos eles pareciam mais preocupados. Ninguém falava, mas Harry sabia que seu corpo estava enfraquecendo e sua magia tornando-se mais e mais instável. Ele precisava escolher entre ficar ou partir.

Mas Harry não conseguia se desligar de um lado ou de outro. A balança de seus sentimentos atingira um ponto de equilíbrio que não permitia nenhum movimento. Se algo não modificasse isso logo, seu corpo começaria a definhar e sua magia se tornaria perigosa para quem se aproximasse dele.

Estava assim há meses quando ouviu Ron entrar agitado em seu quarto. Ele dizia algo sobre a captura de Severus. As palavras aurores, interrogatório, julgamento e prisão romperam a apatia de Harry, penetraram em sua mente e deram-lhe um novo senso de urgência. Seu corpo imediatamente agitou-se.

Harry podia sentir a presença de seus pais, Sirius e Remus ao seu lado. Podia sentir suas despedidas, e eles insistindo que Harry devia ser feliz.

Sua agitação e a urgência com que chamava por Severus se tornaram tão intensas que Hermione avisou aos curandeiros. Mas eles não podiam fazer nada por Harry. Ele agitava-se cada vez mais, tentando voltar, tentando salvar Severus de Azkaban.

Sem conseguir acalmar-se o suficiente para achar seu caminho de volta, debatia-se na cama e sua magia descontrolou-se, fazendo os objetos de vidro ao seu redor partirem-se e os metais retinirem. Era como ter treze anos novamente.

Chamava por Severus e ao mesmo tempo tinha visões dele sendo interrogado. Pedia ajuda aos pais, que tentavam guiá-lo de volta até que, finalmente, pouco depois da meia noite, conseguiu desligar-se do mundo dos mortos. Afastou-se de vez de seus pais e amigos. Ainda meio desorientado abriu os olhos. Lúcido pela primeira vez em meses.

No quarto destruído, apenas um curandeiro mais corajoso, Ron e Mione permaneciam.

Queria perguntar por Severus. Sair dali e ir buscá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo queria abraçar Ron e Mione, e secar as lágrimas dela. Estava tentando levantar-se quando a porta se abriu e Severus entrou.

Estava abatido. Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, como se estivesse no limite entre a razão e a loucura. Mas estava ali. Vivo. Livre.

Ron e Hermione reagiram imediatamente. Sacaram suas varinhas e avançaram, tentando proteger Harry. Não havia como prever o que poderia ter acontecido se a professora McGonagall não estivesse ali.

Enquanto ela tentava explicar a verdade a Ron e Mione, Harry conseguiu se desvencilhar das mãos que ainda tentavam contê-lo e se atirou nos braços de Severus.

Riu como louco quando Severus lhe desejou um feliz dia das bruxas.

_**FIM**_

**_Desafio da Ártemis_**

**_Período: _**_Livre_

**_Personagens ou Pares: _**_Livres_

**_Classificação: _**_Livre_

**_Desafio: _**_Escreva uma história desenvolvida em quatro partes, cada parte narrada sob o ponto de vista de um personagem diferente de Harry Potter. _

**_Bônus:_**

• _+1 pt Para quem escrever uma quinta parte final em que a história seja concluída e "amarrada"._

• _+1 pt se essa parte final contiver uma surpresa._

**_Obrigatoriedades:_**

• _As quatro partes devem ser narradas por dois personagens femininos e dois personagens masculinos_

**_Restrições:_**

• _Não pode personagem original, apenas personagens existentes no livro_

**_Desafio será considerado cumprido se:_**

_1) Mínimo de 5000 palavras._

_2) Restrição para arte tradicional, com background, colorida ou sombras (mesmo que preto e branco)_


End file.
